After the End
by moviemaniac12
Summary: Sequel to 'A Simple Extraction'. A year after the mysterious and unwanted happenings, the team reunite for a seemingly harmless last job. But the unforgiving past comes back to haunt them once more.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**Welcome everyone! So I wrote this story, A Simple Extraction, and most of you asked for a sequel. I've been kind of busy, but I'm going to try and give this a shot. If you have any suggestions for the story, let me know.**

* * *

Cobb sat in his chair in his living room, watching his children. The events of the year before had stopped replaying in his mind. Yusuf had returned to Mombassa, Eames to London, and Arthur and Ariadne were engaged, living in Paris. Cobb missed dreaming. After that last job, he decided to retire in hope of giving his children a normal life. He loved his children, but he wished that his life was more interesting.

"Be careful what you wish for."

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw the same dark eyes that he had loved for all those years. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Mal. I love them more than I can bear but…I need more."

Mal moved in front of him and smiled. "You want more. You don't need anything except the life you have now. What happened last year was a mistake. You could have been killed."

Cobb tensed. "Mal, I needed to protect my team."

Mal's face quickly grew angry. She pointed to the children. "They are your team! Forget the others!"

"Mal, I-"

The phone rang, giving a shrill noise. He turned to look at the phone. He quickly looked back at Mal, but she was gone. Disappeared as quickly as she came. He paused before grabbing the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Cobb. It's Eames."_

Cobb smiled at the sound of the familiar forger. "Eames, hi. How are you?"

"_Ah, you know me, just surrounded by adoring women serving me free drinks."_

Cobb chuckled. "What's up?"

"_Listen, I know that you're going to refuse but hear me out. There's a job-"_

"Eames-"

"_I know you're retired, but listen. I got a phone call. It's a simple extraction, 500 grand each. Don't tell me that you aren't interested."_

He sighed. "I am. It's just…James and Phillipa-"

"_Get Miles to look after them. Come on Cobb, Yusuf's in, and I'm going to call the lovebirds. Cobb, I'm serious, one last fling with the dream world."_

One last fling. That's what he needed. Something to end it.

"…I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**This chapter is a little fluffy...but we all love it.**

* * *

Arthur lay awake, listening to the sounds of Paris. He was happy. Actually, he was more than happy, he was amazed. He was waking up every morning and going to bed every night with the girl he loved.

After what happened the year before, he and Ariadne stuck together, working on various jobs, with or without Eames. Truthfully, they were the best Point Man/ Architect team in the business. The only thing that Arthur insisted upon was that she didn't wear her engagement ring during jobs, for safety reasons. It was better in this business to not have any attachments.

He proposed a couple of months earlier. It took him even longer to plan out how he was going to do it. Eventually he came to the conclusion that he would take her to the warehouse where they first met. He wasn't one for corny speeches, but in the end he started rambling on about how much he loved her and how he wanted to make her happy. She had to tell him to shut up, but he didn't care.

The phone rang beside him and he rolled over and grabbed it quickly.

"Hello?"

_"Oh God, you weren't in the middle of having sex, were you?"_

Arthur smirked. "I could ask you the same thing. What do you want, Eames?"

_"Wow, you're a pleasant guy. I envy Ariadne."_

"Cut the crap."

_"I love it when you talk dirty. Ok, listen. I got a job offer."_

"Eames, Ariadne and I are kind of-"

_"I know, I know. You're taking a little love break from work, but this is different."_

"How so?"

_"Cobb's in."_

Arthur paused. He rolled over and slumped out of bed. "Seriously? What's the job?"

_"Simple extraction. 500 grand each. I know you and your fiancée could use that money, Arthur. Maybe on…the wedding?"_

He groaned. They did need some extra cash to pay for the wedding. "Cobb's really going to do it?"

_"I just talked to him. I guess it's his one last job before he leaves this world behind all together."_

"Fine. Where do you want to meet?"

_"Wonderful. Tomorrow, noon. Can you get to LA by then?"_

"Sure."

_"I'll have a car pick you up at LAX. See you then, darling."_

Arthur hung up without saying goodbye. He groaned and walked over to the window. He had only been on a few jobs since what happened, and he didn't feel so comfortable with the idea of going under too often. He rubbed his hand across his face.

If Cobb was doing it, surely he was confident enough, and he did feel more comfortable about doing it with the others. They were his most accomplished team.

"Arthur?"

He felt a hand on the back of his shoulder. He turned around and saw a tired Ariadne next to him.

"Was that Eames?"

He nodded and grabbed her hand. "Yes. Sorry, I woke you."

She yawned, tightening her grip on his hand in the process. "Don't worry about it."

"Ariadne, how would you feel about a job offer?"

She raised her eyebrows. "With Eames?"

"And Cobb."

"Well, sure. I mean, we could use the money, right?" she asked. She saw Arthur's hesitant face. "Unless you're not comfortable about the idea."

"No, I'm perfectly comfortable. It's just…the last time we worked with Cobb-"

"I know." She squeezed his hand. "It's fine, we don't have to do this."

Arthur looked at her. He saw the disappointment in her eyes and felt guilty. He knew she was bored and wanted more. If this job was going to make her happy, then he would do it. He brought her hand up and softly kissed it. "Let's go to LA tomorrow."

She looked up. "Seriously?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I mean, you know how much I love seeing Eames." She threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Arthur."

"For you, anything."

She held on for a few more moments before pulling away. "Let's go back to bed."

"I'm awake now."

She smirked and leaned in closer. "Who said anything about sleeping?"


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION. **

**I am especially exited about this story. I'm hoping to really step it up on the fluff and angst. I really want to make this a good story, so please review and let me know what you want out of this. I'll be away from the 12****th**** to the 19****th****, so please don't abandon me if I don't update for a week!**

* * *

Cobb looked at the small piece of paper in his hand. He was at the right address. He smiled and walked into the new location in which they would be working.

It was not unlike the warehouse in Paris, he noted as he walked into the building.

He stripped off his jacket and threw it onto the nearest table. He felt excited. Ready to dive into the familiar dream world. He just hoped his subconscious would let him.

He heard the door open. He turned around and saw Yusuf carrying several boxes balanced on top of each other. Cobb smiled and waved from across the room.

"Yusuf!" he cried. He didn't even notice how happy he sounded. Yusuf placed the boxes on a table and sighed.

"Cobb, nice to see you again." He and Cobb shook hands and smiled friendly at each other. "How are you?"

Cobb shrugged. "Good. Can't complain. How's business? Going under often?"

"No way. I don't think I could do it again after inception. What about you? Are the rumours true?"

Cobb nodded. "Yes, they are true. After this I'm quitting for good."

Yusuf raised his eyebrows, sceptically. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

Cobb paused. "…Yeah. Of course."

"Isn't this wonderful? Like a little family reunion."

Cobb and Yusuf looked towards the door where Eames was standing. He walked in and patted Yusuf on the back.

"Cobb, glad you could come. I was starting to get bored of Yusuf," he joked.

"That's rich. You should hear what me and Arthur say about you."

Cobb chuckled. "Eames, still working hard?"

"When do I ever work hard?" Eames said, sitting down in the nearest empty chair. "I may be very good at what I do, but it's just natural talent, I assure you."

Yusuf rolled his eyes. "And oh so modest."

Cobb looked at Eames. "Did you bring the PASIV?"

Eames shook his head. "That priority belongs to your dear Point Man." He turned to the door. "Speak of the devil." He pointed to the Point Man and the Architect, who were walking in, hand in hand.

Eames ran up to Arthur and Ariadne. "Arthur!" he cried, throwing his arms around the Point Man. Arthur stiffened and groaned in disgust before placing the familiar silver briefcase on the floor.

"Eames, don't touch me," he said, pushing Eames off. Cobb walked over and shook Arthur's hand, smiling like a kid.

"Arthur, I've missed you. Congratulations on the engagement." he grinned.

Arthur smiled. "Thanks, Cobb. How are the kids?"

Cobb nodded. "They're great. How are you, Ariadne?"

"I'm great, thanks. It's nice to see you again."

Eames ruffled Arthur's hair. "Nice pull, mate."

Arthur frowned and smoothed his hair out. "Eames," he growled.

Eames shrugged and sat back down. "This is nice. It's been a while since we were all together."

Everyone grew quiet. The mood became sufficiently awkward. It's needless to say that they were all thinking the same thing. Eames was right. It had been a while since they were all together.

_"I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way. " He leaned towards one of the tables and grabbed a knife. "Who's first?"_

Cobb snapped the memory out of his brain and looked at the floor. "I…um, I think that we should talk about the possibility of-"

"No."

Everybody looked at Arthur. He shook his head. "I think if something was going to happen, it would have happened by now. Let's just…forget about it and move on."

"Arthur-"

"Please, Cobb," Arthur asked, close to pleading. Cobb stared at him for a moment.

Eames shifted in his seat. "Fair enough, you're the one who was taken."

"Eames," Ariadne snapped. "Shut up." Cobb shot a look at Eames.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't mean it in-"

"It's fine," Arthur said. "Let's just…talk about something different."

Yusuf started unloading the bottles of Somincin onto the table. "I agree. I want to hear what it is we're doing here, exactly."

"Yeah," Ariadne sat down. "It must be quite important for 500 grand each."

Eames chuckled. "We've been paid a lot more, love."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**This chapter is pretty much a filler. Just giving you the information you need.**

"If you'd be kind enough to take a seat, I'll explain the details of the job." Eames motioned towards the empty seats in a dramatic manner. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Enough of the showmanship Eames," he said as he seated himself.

"Darling, where would I be without it?" Eames winked. "Right, our dearest employer is the founder of a multi billion dollar company that creates computer technology. A few months ago, he offered to buy out another rival company in hopes of-"

"Earning more money?" Cobb interjected.

"Pretty much, yeah. Anyway, this company refused, and now he wants an extraction to find out why they don't want to be bought out. He offered them a very…appealing deal."

"Who's the name of our employer?"

"Says his name is Harper. Didn't get a first name."

"Are we meeting him at any point?" Ariadne asked. Eames shook his head.

"Unfortunately no. He prefers to be anonymous."

"Fair enough, owner of a big company probably has a big reputation," Arthur pointed out. "How long do we have until we have to perform the extraction?"

"A month. When we'll have the chance to put the rival under, we will be notified. Any questions?"

"I have one," Ariadne raised her hand.

"Shoot, love."

"How many levels do you expect we will need?"

Cobb rested his face on his hand, casually. "This is basic extraction. We'll most likely only need one."

Ariadne's eyes narrowed. "Just one?"

Arthur chuckled. "Just one."

Eames threw a folder and Arthur, which hit him in the shoulder. Arthur glared at Eames. "What was that for?"

Eames shrugged. "No reason. Read through that, as a Point Man you should be able to fill in the blanks."

"I will be able to fill in the blanks," Arthur growled.

Cobb looked at Ariadne. "What are you thinking in the way of dreamscape?"

Ariadne paused for a moment. "Maybe a business meeting. Give me time, I'll come up with something good."

Arthur glanced at her kindly. "I know you will."

"Ew," Eames groaned. "Corny."

"Shut up."

Cobb clasped his hands together. "Right, let's get going." He felt ready to start working again. His newly found enthusiasm carried him through the day, working hard.

Later on that day, he figured he should try the PASIV again. "Arthur?"

Arthur looked up from his workspace and saw the silver briefcase in his hand.

Cobb smiled. "Want to do a test run?"

Arthur stared for a moment before nodding. He walked over to Cobb who handed him a needle. He leaned into the lawn chair and rolled up his sleeves.

"See you on the other side," he mumbled before sinking into darkness.

* * *

They found themselves in the city, surrounded by projections doing their day-to-day business. Cobb stared around him in awe.

"Been a while huh?" Arthur asked. Cobb nodded.

"I've missed it."

They started walking through the dreamscape, hands in pockets. Arthur cleared his throat after a period of silence.

"Cobb?"

"Hmm?"

He paused. "How long have I been your Point Man for?"

Cobb looked at the ground. "Around…8 years. I trained you, remember?"

Arthur smirked while nodding. "Yeah. Fun times," he said sarcastically. "Anyway, I've done a lot for you, right?"

"More than I ever asked you to. I'm grateful for that."

Arthur stopped and turned to Cobb. "I know this is going to sound strange, and you don't have to say yes right away, but I need you to do something for me." He paused. "Cobb, when Ariadne and I get married, I want you to be my best man."

Cobb looked at him for a moment before smiling. "Really?"

Arthur shrugged. "Yeah, I mean…you're my oldest friend. I want you up there with me. Mainly to stop me from freaking out, but also because I can't imagine anyone else I would want more."

Cobb sighed. "Arthur, I'm honoured. Of course I'll be your best man."

"…Thanks."

They stood there in silence for a moment before Cobb moved towards Arthur, arms outstretched. Arthur raised his eyebrow.

"Um…Cobb, what-"

"Don't make me wait around, give me a hug."

Cobb waited until Arthur reciprocated the hug. They remained still for a moment. 8 years of friendship and no hugs until that point.

Arthur cleared his throat. "…So…this is-"

"Awkward?" Cobb asked. "Yeah, ok." He released Arthur, who straightened his tie. They both had a small chuckle.

Cobb reached around the back of his neck. "I think we should wake up now."

"Yeah." Arthur pulled out a gun from behind him and offered it to Cobb, who shook his head.

"You go first."

Arthur smirked and held the gun to his head. He gave Cobb a quick nod before pulling the trigger.

Cobb waited for a moment while the dream started collapsing around him. It felt good to be back.

**Aww, I like that little brotherly moment between Cobb and Arthur. Review please! Next chapter probably won't be up until after next week, but it will be a good one!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

_"Now listen…" Phillips said, as he pointed a gun towards Arthur's head. "Help us complete this Inception, or you're all dead by the end of the week. "_

Ariadne sat up, gasping for air. The room was dark, and she fumbled around her bedside for her totem. She flicked it over and sighed at the familiar clunk. She felt a hand on her shoulder and gasped again.

"Hey, look at me."

She looked over and saw Arthur's concerned face. She propped herself up onto her elbows and inhaled and large amount of air to steady herself.

"Are you ok?" he asked, copying her movements.

She nodded shakily. "Yes. I mean…yes. I'm fine, I just have to…" Her sentence faded off as she climbed out of the bed. She went into the bathroom hearing Arthur's hasty footsteps behind her and locked the door behind her. She sat on the edge of the bathtub and let her head fall in her hands.

"Calm down," she told herself. "…Just a dream."

There was a frantic knock on the door. "Ari? What's wrong?" she heard Arthur call from the other side of the door.

"Nothing," she replied, keeping her head in her hands. "Just…not feeling too good."

There was a pause from the other side of the door. "…Nightmares?"

She nodded before realising that nobody could see her. "Um…yeah," she admitted. She heard a sigh from the other side of the door.

"You've been having a lot recently. Please open the door," Arthur pleaded.

"No, I'm fine. Just…go back to bed, I'll be out in a moment."

She had been having nightmares recently. Mostly memories. Horrific memories that burnt away at the back of her subconscious.

"Ari…" Arthur mumbled, this time more gently. "..If it's to do with the job…just say the word and I'll talk to Cobb. You can quit at anytime-"

"I'm not quitting anything." She sat up straight. "Don't you dare tell Cobb about any of this."

"I won't if you open this door."

She sighed and waited for a moment before unlocking the door. Arthur emerged from the doorway and bent down in front of her, placing his hands on her knees.

"These nightmares…" He looked at the floor, speaking quietly. "Are they about…what happened?"

She nodded quietly. "Yes."

He sighed and grabbed her hand. " I'm only trying to make sure you're alright. Are you sure you want to continue-"

"Yes," she said, more determined. She stood up and walked back to the bedroom, leaving Arthur to stare at the now empty space.

Eames raised his eyebrows as Arthur and Ariadne walked into the warehouse. "Tired, lovebirds?"

"Eames, shut up," Arthur said, shooting a look at the forger.

Eames shrugged. "I'm just saying, you won't be up for work if you're up all night having-"

Eames was cut off by Arthur punching his arm.

"It's not even 10 o'clock yet and you two are already on each other." Ariadne rolled her eyes.

Eames rubbed his arm and winked at her. "Yeah well, I'd much rather be on you, darl-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Arthur snapped.

"Can you two quit it?" Cobb groaned. "God, it's like having Phillipa and James around."

"Yeah well," Eames pointed to Arthur. "Tell Phillipa to shut up."

"Hang on, why am I Phillipa?"

"Because I'm James."

Arthur groaned and sat over at his desk, flicking through some papers. He decided to work on his mark research. He searched through the file and frowned.

"Hey, Eames?" he called.

"Yes, darling?"

He continued flicking through the file. "You have hardly anything on our mark."

"I know, that's your job."

Arthur groaned and clicked onto his computer. He job just became a lot more stressful. No pictures, no ID, nothing. He opened up a new internet page and entered the name.

_Thomas Green CEO of Greenway engineering_

He was met with hundreds of thousands of web pages, each of them unrelated to their subject. He furrowed his brow and started searching though them all.

After half an hour, he collapsed back into his chair. Nothing. It's like this guy was erased from existence. No sign of him what-so-ever. Arthur quickly began to feel stressed. He was the Point Man. One of the best, and he couldn't even get one fact about their mark? He didn't want to fail on this.

On his screen quickly popped up a website. _GREENWAY ENGINEERING, A MESSAGE FROM OUR FOUNDER. _

Arthur frowned. There was no sign of this website a second a go. This should have been one of the first things to come up. Normally he wouldn't enter a suspicious websites, but this was an emergency. He started taking down notes and scribbling details of the mark down, trying to ignore the strange feeling at the back of his mind.

"Wow, you've done a lot."

Ariadne stood over Arthur and squeezed his shoulder, looking at pages and pages of information he had gathered.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Listen, about last night-"

"Don't worry about it." He turned to her, gentle. "Just promise me you'll let me know if it gets worse."

She nodded. "I promise."

He stood up and smiled. "So…nervous?"

"About the extraction?" Ariadne asked. She shrugged. "Not really."

"No, I mean our wedding," he chuckled.

She blushed. "Oh. No…" Arthur stared at her for a moment. She rolled her eyes. "Ok, fine. I am a little."

"Don't be." He brought her hand up to his lips and quickly kissed it. "If we can't perform a successful inception then we can get married."

**Enjoy! Indulge in the fluffiness. Sorry for the late update. QUESTION: Has anyone else been having problems with this site? When I try and log in it basically says 'We are unable to log you in' bla, bla, bla. Anyone else having this issue?**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

Cobb sat twirling his pen between his fingers, watching the rest of his team.

Ariadne was sketching like crazy, only taking short intervals for breaks.

Arthur was frowning down at his papers repeating the same facts again and again.

Yusuf was busying himself with finding the perfect mix of sedative.

Eames was…well, Eames wasn't really doing anything.

Cobb smiled as he watched the others. He knew that they were his family. A weird, if not slightly dysfunctional family, but yeah, family.

He was suddenly reminded of his own family. He decided to call Phillipa and James. He quickly grabbed his phone and dialled in the number he knew by heart.

"_Hello?"_

He smiled by nature. "Hi Phillipa, sweetie."

"_Daddy! Where are you?"_

"I'm in Paris, honey."

The small gasp of amazement from the other line made him chuckle.

"_When are you coming home?"_

"Soon. Daddy promises."

"_Do you want to talk to James?"_

"Of course I do."

There was a brief chatter and noise before James's tiny voice sung through the phone.

"_Hi Dad."_

"Hey James. How are you?"

"_I'm good. How are you?"_

"Fine. Are you being good for Grandpa?"

"_I think so."_

"Good." He felt a presence from behind him. "Ok, I have to go now, love you, Ok?"

"_Ok Daddy. Bye bye!"_

"Bye."

He hung up and remained still for a moment. The figure from behind him shifted.

"How are the kids?"

He swung round in his chair and smiled up at Ariadne. "They're good. I figured I'd just say hi. You know…"

"To hear their voices?"

Cobb nodded. He looked at the paper in her hand. "What have you got for me?"

She handed him a small stack of sketches. "Basic dreamscapes. Just wanted your opinion." She stood still for a moment. Cobb looked up at her.

"You seem a little jumpy. Something up?"

"Not really," she shrugged. He pulled another seat towards them.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked as she sat down. She nodded.

"Sure."

He cleared his throat. "A few years after Arthur started working with me, I was on the run from this company. Arthur didn't know anything about it. We went our separate ways after a job, and I went back home to see Mal and the kids." He paused. "A few weeks into my break, I got a phone call. Arthur was in the hospital. Tell me if you want me to stop."

"Ok." Ariadne was staring at him, intent for the story to continue.

"So I went to visit him. They told me it was a car accident. When I saw him I knew that wasn't the case." He furrowed his brow. "His ribs were cracked, he was puking up blood…it was horrible. He told me that some guys had gone to him for my location. He refused to tell them were I was so they beat him close to death. I was so angry. Not with the people who did it, but with Arthur. He should have told them were I was, I could have gone on the run again. Arthur told me that he would always be loyal to me and would never betray me."

He looked at Ariadne. "I don't think I've ever done a job without him since."

She was silent for a moment. "I hate to be rude, but you're telling this to me because…?"

Cobb smiled. "No reason. Just telling you that Arthur is one of the most loyal people you will meet. Do what you want with that fact, but it's true." He stood up and placed the papers on the table. "Those are amazing by the way. Nice job."

"Well I'm done for the night," Eames called as he stood up from his chair. "What do you say to a little celebratory meal?"

"What are we celebrating?" Arthur asked, folding away the PASIV.

"Lots of things. For starters, the team is back together again," Eames winked. "Arthur, you're paying."

"No, I'll pay," Cobb said as he put on his jacket. "Only if you promise not to get completely wasted."

"Yeah Eames," Arthur smirked. Cobb leaned over and patted Arthur on the back.

"I was talking to you."


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

* * *

"Come on love, have a drink."

"Eames, I don't need alcohol to enjoy my evening, unlike some people," Ariadne smirked.

"Touché," he smiled. "So…tell me because I've always wanted to know…" he looked at Arthur. "How's your sex life?"

Yusuf giggled into his drink.

"Eames," Cobb warned.

Eames shrugged. "What? I'm just interested in Arthur's performance. He's only just finished puberty for Christ's sake."

"Let's talk about something else," Arthur said without looking up from his menu.

"Fine. Let's talk about work and make me bored," Eames groaned. "At least we're not getting our dreams invaded this time."

Cobb's head snapped up. "Eames."

"I'm just saying-"

"Stop it."

"Fine."

The others fell into silence. For a moment, the only sound was the exited chatter of the restaurant. Arthur took a sip of his drink and cleared his throat.

"I didn't tell them where you were," he said, looking at the table. "I wasn't going to either."

"Arthur-"

"No, I'm serious. That wasn't an option for me." He looked at Cobb. "I appreciate that you came to get me."

"We weren't going to leave you there," Cobb said. "That wasn't an option for us."

"It was an option for me."

"Shut up, Eames."

Eames smirked.

"Have you two always hated each other this much?" Yusuf asked. Cobb shrugged.

"Actually, they kind of have."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "We're just…different."

"Yeah, I'm better."

Ariadne smiled. "Well one day, you're going to go your separate ways and then you'll miss each other."

"I highly doubt that," Arthur said.

"Yeah, Arthur will never leave me," Eames grinned. "You see Ariadne, love, Arthur came to _me_ for a job. He loves my work so much, he will never be without it."

Arthur held his hand up. "Not true. _Cobb_ wanted you for a job. I just happened to be the one to come and get you. Also, I don't love your work. Personally, I think forgers are a little unnecessary."

"Ouch, hit me where it hurts. Forgers are necessary. A lot more necessary than point men."

"Not true. None of the work would ever get done if it weren't for me."

"Ok fine. Architects are the unnecessary ones."

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

Cobb buried his face in his hands. "Here it goes. Why are you all so immature?"

"Sorry Cobb," Arthur said, shrugging his shoulders.

Eames frowned. "Sorry Cobb," he imitated, in a slightly too-high voice. Arthur shot him a look.

Ariadne giggled. "I think extractors are the most important job."

Yusuf pointed to himself. "Excuse me. Without my services, none of you would be working."

Cobb nodded. "True, but without me, the job wouldn't even be done in the first place."

For another 15 minutes of serious debate, they eventually settled on the conclusion that they were all equally as important. Eames however, settled on his opinion that his job was the most fun.

"Well not that this hasn't been buckets of fun, but I'm going to head off now. Somewhere down the road is a bar and a pretty lady calling my name."

Cobb stood up. "Yeah, I should go too. See you tomorrow."

Eames and Cobb left, Cobb in a rather pissed mood due to the fact that the bill was so large. Mainly because of Eames's drink orders.

Arthur, Ariadne and Yusuf walked outside.

"Did you come here in a cab?" Arthur asked Yusuf.

"Yes, I'll probably walk, it's not that late."

"We'll give you a ride," Ariadne smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, we can't on good conscious leave you to walk."

* * *

Ariadne leaned her head against the window, becoming more tired by the second. Yusuf looked down and noticed that she was finally wearing her engagement ring.

"I never got to congratulate you two," he smiled.

Arthur at him from the rear view mirror. "Thanks, man."

"Are you coming to the wedding?" Ariadne half-asked, half-yawned.

"I'm invited?"

"Of course. You were on the list before Eames."

He smiled. "I'm surprised you're inviting Eames at all."

Arthur snorted. "I didn't want to, but Ari said that it would be rude."

"Shut up, you two are friends."

"I think it's good that you two have found some sort of sanctuary in this chaotic world we live in."

Arthur pondered this for a moment. Yusuf was right. They did live in a messed up place, and Ariadne was his sanctuary. He had never really had one before, but now he had one of the greatest things he had ever known. He reached over and gently squeezed her hand.

"I suppose you're right."

When they reached Yusuf's hotel, the car gently rolled to a stop.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime."

Yusuf gave a quick wave before entering the building. Arthur looked over to Ariadne to see that she had already fallen asleep.

"I love you," he said to her, quietly.

* * *

**Aw. **


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**QUESTION- I am planning some major angst nearer to the end of the story. It may be a little depressing. Let me know if anyone is uncomfortable with the idea of it. I'm perfectly happy writing it, but if you would rather have a more…happy ending then now's the time to say. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

"Bonjour Mademoiselle." Eames winked at Ariadne.

"Hi Eames," she responded, not even lifting her head.

"Working hard or hardly working?"

"Working hard. Or at least that's what I'm _trying_ to do."

"You should take a break. Walk on the wild side." He added a small growl at the end…for effect. Ariadne looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Eames. We're notorious criminals. That's enough of the wild side. Why don't you go and bug Arthur?"

"The others are out. Just you and me for now." He winked at her. She ignored him and continued to work. After a moment of silence, he gave up and started retreating back to his desk.

She sighed and placed down her pencil. "Hey, Eames?"

"Yes, love?"

She stood up and stared at him from across the room. "Can I ask you a question?"

He came over and leaned against the side of her desk. "Anything."

"For the job…will I need to go under?"

Eames pondered for a moment. "I shouldn't think so. It's up to you really. Why?"

"No reason. It's just…" She stared at Eames for a moment. "…I'm pregnant."

Eames flickered his eyes back to hers. There was a moment of pure silence and astonishment.

"Wh…" His face spread into a smile. "You've got to be shitting me."

Ariadne laughed. "No, I'm really not." She looked down at her stomach. "Almost a month. I think-"

She was cut off by Eames throwing his arms around her and concealing her in a tight hug.

"Holy crap!" he cried. "This is amazing. You and Arthur are having a baby!" He held her at arms length and looked at her sceptically. "It is Arthur's? Right?"

She punched him in the arm. "Of course it is!"

Eames laughed again. "Oh my God. I guess it's not going to be a white wedding." He received another punch. "I cannot wait to tease Arthur about this."

"Eames," she said, with a slightly more serious tone. "…Arthur doesn't know. I don't plan on telling him just yet."

"Why?"

She looked at him. "If he knew I was pregnant, he would never have let me take the job. Eames…please don't tell him."

"…Oh, gotcha," he winked. He gave her another hug. "Congratulations. Who knew Arthur had it in him?" He suddenly gave a burst of laughter. "Mr Point Man thinks he's so receptive, and he doesn't even know you're pregnant!"

Ariadne raised her eyebrow. "Eames, you promise you won't say a word. Even to Cobb or Yusuf."

Eames nodded. "Sweetheart, you're secrets safe with me. I promise." He glanced at her stomach. "Just…take care of yourself, yeah?"

"Of course."

He smirked. "So that's why you didn't drink last night."

"Correct." She glanced at the door where Cobb appeared. She glanced at Eames and placed her fingers to her lips. "Please," she begged.

Soon Arthur and Yusuf followed behind Eames. Arthur came over to them and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Having fun?" he asked, glancing at Eames.

Eames smiled. "Bundles."

"I'd better keep working," Ariadne smiled as she walked to her desk.

A few weeks ago when she found out she was pregnant, she didn't really know what to think. She and Arthur were still quite young, newly engaged and well…criminals. But after a while, she became happy. She loved Arthur and since normality wasn't really their style, she figured that having a baby was going to make her and Arthur insanely happy.

She decided not to tell Arthur until after they finished the job. Honestly, he wouldn't have let her gone on the job if he knew. She wasn't lying, she was just…delaying the truth.

At least Eames was happy now he knew something Arthur didn't.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**ANOTHER QUESTION: Do you want Ariadne to tell Arthur that she is pregnant? Awaiting your answer- ergo, short chapter.**

"That is fascinating."

"I know right?"

"Never ever?"

"Not for a few years now."

"Woah."

Eames waltzed over to the small circle of chairs where Arthur, Ariadne and Yusuf were sitting, deep in conversation.

"Ello, ello. What are you talking about?" he smiled.

"We were just telling Yusuf something interesting," Arthur said. "I don't think your small brain could handle it."

Eames frowned. "I beg to differ. What is it?"

"It's not that interesting," Ariadne said to Arthur. He shrugged.

"I think it is."

Eames smiled. "Have you told-"

"EAMES!" she cried. Arthur and Yusuf looked taken back by her response. Ariadne glared at him.

"So…um, what is this thing?" Eames quickly decided to change the subject.

Arthur sighed. "Well, we've discovered that every time Ari and I go under, our projections don't converge."

"On you or Ariadne?"

"Yep."

"…That is quite cool," Eames admitted.

"Cool? Just cool?" Yusuf cried. "This is outstanding. We've just created a new landmark in the world of lucid dreaming! Of course it's bloody cool!"

He reached behind him and started scribbling down notes in a used notepad.

"Your subconscious must be comfortable enough with the idea of having your image in the dream. Therefore, your projections see no need to converge on the image of the other person."

Eames stared at him. "…In English, please."

Yusuf sighed. "Because they know each other so well, the projections like them," he said as if explaining to a small child.

"Oh."

Arthur smirked. "Told you your tiny brain couldn't handle it."

"I could handle it just fine until he-" He pointed at Yusuf. "Tried to explain it."

"What's going on in here?"

Their heads snapped up in unison. Cobb was standing by the doorway. "So…are we planning to work today?"

"Yes, sorry Cobb," Arthur said while quickly standing up. "It was Eames's fault."

Eames's jaw dropped open. "Wha-"

"Eames, cut it out," Cobb said. Eames swivelled his head around for a couple of moments.

"This is bullshit!" he cried.

"Language," Ariadne teased.

"Fuck this."

**Just a bit of lightheartedness. Could it be...the calm before the storm? MAWAHHHAHHHAHAHAHAH. *cough.***


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

"Right, let's do a test run for the sedative. Who wants to go under?"

"I will!" Eames cheerily said. "Arthur can come too."

Arthur stared at him. "…No."

"I want to go under!" Ariadne cried.

"Why don't we all go under?" Yusuf offered. "We need to practice group dreaming anyway."

Cobb nodded. "Sure, why not." He started pulling wires out of the PASIV. "Here."

Arthur rolled up his sleeve. "Don't set it for too long. We've still got work to do."

"Yes mother," Eames said, slipping the needle into his skin. Ariadne did the same, followed by Cobb and Yusuf.

"Sweet dreams," Cobb mumbled.

* * *

"You might want to sort out your subconscious, Arthur."

"Eames…shut up."

Cobb groaned and found himself shivering in the pouring rain. "Nice job on the weather."

Arthur glared at him. "Where's Ariadne? And Yusuf?"

Eames looked around. "Dunno. Probably somewhere _dry_."

"Let's just move on," Cobb said, walking ahead.

* * *

"Your fiancée's got a nice choice of weather," Yusuf mumbled sarcastically from under his umbrella. He offered one to Ariadne. "Here."

"Thanks," she accepted, thankful for the cover. "I wonder where they are."

Yusuf shrugged. "Probably wondering around, same as us. I'm thankful we're not with Eames and Arthur. Their bickering can get quite irritating," he chuckled.

"Yeah," she smiled. They walked around for a while, blending in with the projections.

Yusuf smiled. "So…how far along are you?"

She stopped walking. "Wh-….What?"

"In the pregnancy? You must be…what, a couple of weeks?" he said slyly.

Ariadne frowned. "Did Eames tell you? That son of a-"

"Eames knew?" He looked genuinely confused. "No, he didn't. I may not be the smartest person on the team, but I know when someone's pregnant."

"Oh."

"Congratulations," he grinned. "Does Arthur know?"

"No, I don't know…I'm not sure how-"

"He'd handle it?"

She nodded. Yusuf sighed. "Look, I know it's none of my business, but Arthur's a good person. He loves you, and I'm sure he'll be happy when you tell him. He told me himself that he wanted to have a life with you."

"He said that?" she smiled. "Good to know."

"I won't tell Arthur. I promise."

"Thanks Yusuf." Yusuf was slowly starting to become Ariadne's favourite person on the team.

They heard a whistle in the distance. They both turned around and saw the others walking up to them.

"Sure this isn't your dream, Yusuf?" Eames called.

"Oh ha, bloody ha," Yusuf mumbled sarcastically.

Ariadne felt a hand close over hers. Without looking, she knew it was Arthur, giving her a sign of comfort. He did that a lot.

Cobb was quiet for a moment, observing the environment. "Hmm. This is good. The sedative will hold…the dreamscape's accurate…maybe we could-"

"OW, FUCK!"

Cobb's head snapped round to Eames, who was contorting his face in pain. "What?"

"My fucking arm!" he screamed. "It's…it's like-ah!"

"Eames, stop it," Arthur growled. "This isn't funny."

"I'm not fucking kidding!" Eames hissed. "Holy fuck! Wake me up! Wake me up!"

Cobb looked at Arthur. "What-"

He was cut off as the ground shook beneath them.

"Cobb, the kick," Arthur snapped. "It's too soon."

Cobb couldn't reply before the ground caved in on them, sending him down into the familiar darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**Sorry for the lateness! **

* * *

Cobb's eyes shot open as he leapt out of the chair.

"Wh-"

He swung around to where his team were quickly moving out of their chairs in a daze of panic. He moved towards them but froze when he heard the click of a gun.

"Nice to see you again…"

That voice. It sent shivers down his spine.

"Cobb!"

He heard Arthur's panicked voice, only to be cut off by a sharp pain to the head, soon followed by blackness.

_I told you this was a mistake…but you never listen to me…_

_You could be at home right now, with the children…._

_But you had to give in….you just can't seem to give it up, can you?_

"Wake up."

Cobb squinted, trying to adjust his eyes to the harsh light. He slowly brought his head up and looked around him. He took a sharp intake of breath when he saw his team. They were lying on the garden chairs, hooked up to the PASIV, sleeping soundly. He also saw someone standing above them.

"…Let them go," he demanded. "Whatever you want, just…let them go."

The man chuckled. "You don't recognise me?"

"I've met a lot of people."

"I think you remember me."

The man stepped forward and Cobb stiffened. He put on a calm face.

"…Phillips."

"Well done."

Cobb glanced at the PASIV. "Can you wake my team up?"

Phillips shook his head. "Can't do. Strong sedative, wrong kick…limbo."

Cobb glared at him. "If _anyone _drops into limbo, I will kill you," he muttered menacingly.

Phillips chuckled. "Well…that's something I can't help."

* * *

"What the hell is going on?"

Eames strode around the dreamscape by himself, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Eames!"

Yusuf came running up behind him. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I remember waking up, hearing Cobb's name, then it blacked out."

"Same here. Have you seen the others?"

Eames shook his head. "No clue."

"Arthur, stop going so fast!"

Arthur slowed down his pace, but it was still a task for Ariadne to keep up with him.

"We have to find the others," he stated.

"I know but…I need you to slow down," she panted. He stopped and turned to her.

"Are you alright?"

"…Yeah. Look, I know you're confused, I am too. But we need to just figure this out instead of going into a blind panic."

He nodded and reached for her hand. "I know. Sorry."

"Don't be." They started walking again, but Arthur kept a firm grip on her hand. "Arthur…"

"Yes?"

She inhaled. "I um,…I need to tell you something…"

"What's that?"

She pulled his hand so he was facing her. His face creased with confusion. "Yes, Ari?"

She took a deep breath and sighed it out. "Arthur, I'm pregnant."

He stared at her for a moment. His expression quickly became blank.

She looked at him, increasing in worry. "…Arthur?"

He looked at the ground, furrowing his brow, as if in deep thought.

"Arthur, say something, please," she begged.

He looked back up at her, serious as ever. "…We need to find the others."

"Wh…" Arthur let go of her hand and started walking ahead of her. She stood there for a moment. This wasn't the reaction she had imagined. She didn't even realise she was upset until she felt her eyes brimming with tears. She wiped them away furiously and wandered after him.

* * *

"Wake them up, now," Cobb growled.

"Aren't you angry?"

Cobb furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

Phillips chuckled and paced around the sleepers. "Your forger was a bit careless. Didn't even bother to find out more about the employer before taking the job…little strange, don't you think?"

Cobb's eyes widened. "He…he wouldn't…"

"But he did…" Phillips smirked. "In this world, we're all in an auction…we sell ourselves out to the highest bidder."


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

Ariadne trailed along behind Arthur, growing increasingly more angry. He hadn't said a word to her since she told him.

"Arthur?" she asked.

He didn't turn around. He didn't even look at her. She growled in frustration. She reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Ok, look at me!"

He snapped his head around and glared at her. Ariadne froze.

"Arthur?"

She noticed his eyes we angry. Empty. This wasn't Arthur.

He began to converge on her as he grabbed her arm and practically snarled at her. She pulled her arm away, knowing the pain of being ripped apart by projections was not something she wanted. Particularly when she didn't know what was going on up top.

"Ariadne!"

She felt somebody rip the projection and her apart. She turned around and saw Arthur behind her, holding a gun to the projection's head.

It was strange for her. She looked at the two Arthur's, one empty and one angry. She realised that her subconscious predicted that Arthur would act that way when she told him he was pregnant. Deep down, she thought that Arthur would react badly, but she found herself trying to convince her subconscious that he would not react like that. He would be alright with it.

"Are you alright?"

His voice brought her out of her thoughts. She looked at him avoided a gaze with the projection.

"I'm fine."

He nodded and pulled the trigger, sending the projection flying to the ground. He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Sorry, I couldn't find you sooner," he mumbled. "I don't know what's going on, Ari."

"It's ok. We'll find out soon." She pulled away and looked at him. "Arthur, I have to tell you something."

He furrowed his brow. "…What is it?"

Gathering her strength, he grabbed his arm. "…I'm pregnant."

He blinked. "…What?"

"I'm pregnant." She let her hand fall to her stomach. "A month."

He stared at her. "Don't mess with me, Ari."

"I'm not. I swear, I'm pregnant."

He exhaled and returned for another, tighter hug. "Oh my God! This is…amazing!" he grinned.

Ariadne smiled over his shoulder. This was the reaction she was hoping for. He pulled away and held her at arm's length. "I'm glad you're happy about this."

"Happy? Ariadne, I'm ecstatic! We're having a baby!" He smiled softly. "…I never thought this would happen to me," he whispered.

She placed her hand gently on his cheek. "It's happening."

He pulled her closer again. "I love you, so much," he mumbled into her hair.

After a moment, she started frowning. "What's happening, Arthur?"

He tensed and pulled her away. "I'm not sure. I saw Cobb, somebody came up behind him…and then it all went blank." He looked up at her. "Ariadne, I promise you, whatever is going on, I'll make sure you're ok. I promise, you're my first and only priority."

"You don't have to promise me anything."

He looked down at her stomach. "Yes I do."

**Aww. Short chapter, but I just thought I'd clear that little Arthur being a jerk thing. Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

Cobb stared at the lifeless bodies, becoming increasingly angry. In this business, you expected these kind of things, but Eames? He couldn't believe that someone who had stuck with him for as long as Eames had would betray not only him, but an entire team.

"Oh…I guess you're not too happy right now…"

Cobb ignored Phillips comments, feeling his fist curl.

"Things have changed since we last met, haven't they? More time with the kids…"

Cobb stiffened. "Leave me alone."

Phillips smirked. "…Less work…celebrations…engagements…" he smirked. Cobb glanced at a sleeping Arthur and Ariadne. "This must be difficult for you…seeing the young couple in love. You must miss your wife."

"Shut up."

"I bet you feel so guilty. After all, you were responsible for her death. "

Cobb lunged out of his seat, growling. Phillips brought out his gun and smashed it into Cobb's jaw, causing him to stumble back and gasp in pain.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," he said, slight more menacingly.

Cobb groaned and held his jaw.

Phillips walked over and trailed his hand over the PASIV. "Let's wake the rest of the family up."

Cobb froze as he pressed the button. One by one the sleepers woke, sitting up. Arthur ripped the needle out of his arm and looked at Cobb.

Cobb nodded at him. One thing that they had developed over the years was the ability to understand each other. Often without any words at all.

Arthur looked beside him to Ariadne, who was watching his every move. Eames and Yusuf looked at each other.

"Wakey wakey."

Arthur's head snapped up and his whole body tensed. "Phillips," he stated.

Eames rolled his eyes. "Oh this would be our luck, wouldn't it."

Phillips raised his gun to Cobb's head, who now had a trail of blood running from his mouth. He stared at Arthur, now a horrific smirk.

"Tie them up."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He gestured to the others. "Tie them up, now." He flicked the safety back on his gun. "Or I'll shoot him."

Arthur paused before making his way to the others. He gave Ariadne a brief glance, trying to convey reassurance, but nothing was exposed.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**Updates will be sufficiently slower due to increased school work. Thank you for your patience and reviews!**

_Arthur was watching television. News probably, but he wasn't sure, his mind was somewhere else. _

"_Arthur-"_

_Arthur looked at the bathroom door. He moved up and walked towards the locked door. He pressed his head up against the wall._

"_Ari? You alright?"_

_He heard a disgusting sound. Ariadne sounded like she was throwing up. Arthur blinked before knocking on the door._

"_Ari? You're sick?" he asked through the door._

_There was a brief pause. "Um…yeah. I think so."_

"_Can I get you anything?"_

"_Just water please."_

_Arthur hurried to the bathroom and returned with a glass. He knocked on the door again. When it opened, Ariadne was leaning over the toilet seat. He walked behind her and held back her hair while she emptied the content of her stomach. _

"_Are you alright?" he asked again, frowning at her. She nodded and reached for the water._

"_Yeah, just…flu or something," she mumbled. He rubbed her back. She sighed and pushed herself up from the ground, with the additional help from Arthur's supporting her shoulders._

"_I'm done," she sighed. _

_He stared at her for a moment._

Arthur looked at the ground, feeling guilty. He should had recognised that she was pregnant. Had he figured it out, he probable could have helped her avoid this whole situation.

Not that he wasn't happy. He was ecstatic. After becoming a Point Man, he figured he would never have any aspect of a proper life. Now he was getting married and having a baby. Nothing made him happier. He only wished that they weren't in this situation.

Tying his friends down was the last thing he wanted. He couldn't help but give Eames a quick look before tying him down. He was annoyed that he didn't do a proper background check before inviting all of them to take the job.

He was brought out of my thoughts when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Now, tie yourself up."

Arthur shuddered. "Screw you."

He felt a heavy blunt object force itself against his temple. Probably a gun. Whatever it was, the sheer force of it sent him against the wall in an attempt to steady himself. He focused on the peeling grey paint on the wall to stop himself from getting dizzy.

"I said tie yourself up," Phillips hissed.

Arthur didn't move. He remained frozen to the wall, non-compliant. Phillips groaned and hit him around the head again. While Arthur was disorientated, he took the time to push him onto the ground and tie his hands up, much tighter than necessary. He stood back and admired his handy work.

"A perfect family portrait," he mocked, staring down at the team. "Now, In a few moments, a couple of friends of mine will arrive, then things will get a lot more fun."

Cobb tensed. "Listen, we don't care what you want, you can have it."

Phillips chuckled. "How honourable. I couldn't give a shit about any of you. I just want you gone. Out of the picture for good. There's only one way to be sure of that."

He turned his back and started walking towards the door. "See you in a while. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about."

As soon as he left, Cobb shuffled his body around to face Eames. "You son-of-a-bitch!" he spat. "How could you do this?"

Eames blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"You sold us out!"

Eames's jaw dropped slightly. "Cobb, I would never-"

"What?" Arthur demanded. "Eames, I knew you were unreliable, but this is a new type of low."

"Eames, why would you do this?" Ariadne asked, in shock.

Yusuf looked at him in disbelief. "Is that…true?"

Eames shook his head. "You've got it all wrong! I haven't sold any of you out to anyone!"

"Why should we believe you?" Arthur growled. "If you have some sort of personal vendetta against Cobb and I, then fine, but you shouldn't get Ariadne involved! Or Yusuf!"

"I haven't done anything to anyone!" Eames repeated, close to yelling. "I swear!"

"Fuck you, Eames," Cobb muttered. "You brought us all into this."

Eames choked in shock. "You…you bastard!"

Cobb shot his head around to him. "What did you just say?"

"Through all the things I've done for you and Arthur! All those countless jobs and times I've saved your arse, do you really think I'd do this to you?" he cried. "You're more heartless than I thought!"

"Stop it!" Ariadne snapped. "For God's sake, we're all in this whether we want it or not!"

"She's right! We have to stick together, no matter who did this to us," Yusuf said, avoiding Eames's eyes.

Eames muttered something under his breath and turned away from the rest of the group.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**Updates will be sufficiently slower due to increased school work. Thank you for your patience and reviews!**

Ariadne glanced up as Phillips entered the room again. The mood had become sufficiently awkward since they found out Eames had sold them out. She didn't think Eames would do that.

She felt Arthur stiffen next to her when they saw another figure trail behind Phillips. She recognised him as Phillips Point Man.

"I can see that you're not getting along anymore," he grinned. He motioned to the person behind him. "Surely you remember Smith? My Point Man?"

Smith grinned at Arthur. "They remember."

"What do you want from us?" Cobb sighed.

"We're not sure yet." Phillips paced the room. "We're going to get rid of you, but we might as well get something out of it first."

"We're also debating whether or not to kill you quick and easy or slowly and painfully," Smith smiled evilly. "Whatever's more fun."

"Why don't you take Eames?" Arthur growled. "He's obviously on your side."

Eames cursed under his breath. Phillips raised an eyebrow. "Really? I don't know-" he glanced at Cobb and let a smile plaster over his face. "Oh my God, you actually bought that? Amazing."

Cobb looked at Eames. "I..I thought…"

"You thought wrong," Phillips mocked. "Now, we need to talk to you, Cobb."

Cobb shook his head. "I have no interest. I'm staying with my team."

"Too bad," Phillips snapped. He reached down and pulled Cobb up from the ground by his collar. "You'll see them later."

Ariadne watched in horror as Cobb was taken from their sight. Arthur turned to Eames. "So…you didn't-"

"No, I didn't!" Eames growled. "Too bad you didn't believe me."

"Sorry, Eames," Yusuf sighed.

Eames looked at the ground. "It's…alright, I guess. But just so you know, I wouldn't do that. To any of you."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you. And…I'm really sorry."

"It's fine," Eames sighed. He looked over at Ariadne. "You alright, preggers?"

She nodded shakily. "Umm…yeah."

Arthur leaned towards her. "I'm sorry. We'll find a way out of this." He pressed his nose against her cheek. "Don't let them know you're pregnant," he whispered.

"Why not?" Eames asked. "They might let her go."

"Eames. They won't," Arthur stated. "And don't let them know we're engaged." He looked at Ariadne. "You're not wearing your ring, are you?"

"No."

"Ok." He pressed a light kiss on her cheek. "I love you," he whispered, only loud enough for her to hear. He tried to pour as much reassurance and confidence into those 3 words as he could, but it came out shaky and quiet.

* * *

"So, Cobb. We have a proposition for you."

Phillips paced the space around Cobb, who was staring at the floor intently, only able to think about his team in the next room.

"Whatever it is, I'm not interested."

Phillips chuckled. "I think you'll be interested in this one. Let's say…we let you go? Back to your children, your home."

Cobb raised an eyebrow. He learnt better than to listen to people's first offers in this business. "…What's the catch?"

"You give us your Point Man. A fair trade."

"No."

Smith raised an eyebrow. "Sure? It's a good deal."

Cobb shook his head. "What makes you think that I'm just going to _give _you Arthur?"

Phillips smiled. "Because with the combination of him and Smith, they are the two greatest Point Men in the business." He took in Cobb's expression, then shrugged. "Oh well. How about your forger?"

Cobb laughed to himself and glanced up at him. "Listen to me. First of all, Arthur will never be disloyal to me, and him and Ariadne will never leave each other. Eames has made it perfectly clear that he won't betray us, and Yusuf refuses to work with any one else. So there, my team is perfectly settled with me."

Phillips gave Smith a quick glance, then returned to Cobb. "Fine. Then I'll pick one, and take them. And you won't be returned to your children."

Cobb stiffened. "You won't be able to take any of them."

"I think…I'll take two." Phillips grinned cruelly. "As you said, the Point Man and Architect cannot be separated, so I'll just have both."

"Don't even try it," Cobb hissed.

"Too late." He turned to his partner. "Go and get them."


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**Updates will be sufficiently slower due to increased school work. Thank you for your patience and reviews!**

Arthur knew something was wrong. He knew something was wrong from the second Cobb disappeared to the moment Smith walked back into the room. He gave Arthur a strange, sadistic smile which made Arthur want to punch him in the face. Smith held his gun up and pointed it towards him.

"You. Up," he demanded. Arthur sighed and got to his feet. If Cobb wanted him, then it was his job to go. He then pointed his gun towards Ariadne, which made Arthur stiffen.

"You too."

"She stays here," Arthur snapped. "What ever this is, it's no business of hers."

Smith smirked. "That's where you're wrong. Now move."

Cobb sighed and repeated the same thing again. "They will _not _work for you."

Phillips sighed and twisted his gun around. "Probably not, but they don't really have the choice here."

"You're insane."

"Thank you,"

Cobb looked up as the door opened again, allowing him sight to Arthur and Ariadne. Arthur gave him a quick glance of confusion.

Phillips smiled. "Ah, Arthur and Ariadne. Just the people I wanted to see."

"What do you want?" Arthur hissed.

Phillips shrugged. "Let me skip to the short version. Basically, Cobb doesn't want you on his team anymore…"

"Don't even start that," Cobb growled. "Don't you dare lie to them."

"So, I've made a decision," Phillips continued. "I'm going to take you and you to join my team."

Arthur shook his head. "No thanks."

"You don't really have a choice here."

"I don't care. We're sticking with Cobb."

Phillips sighed. "I knew this would be difficult. Look, you 're coming with us in the end, so I think you should try and get something out of it. Let's be grown ups about this."

Arthur straightened himself up. "Fine. Let Ariadne go."

Phillips tilted his head back. Ariadne pushed herself into Arthur slightly.

"Arthur, what-"

"Let her go, and I'll work for you.," he repeated.

"Don't be stupid, Arthur I'm not going anywhere without you," Ariadne snapped.

Arthur glanced at her. "Ari…"

"No thanks," Phillips said. "I would like the pair."

"Go to hell," Arthur growled.

"Don't worry, I already am." Phillips looked at Smith. "Take Cobb to the others. These two will get started."

Cobb straightened. "Go screw yourself."

Smith ignored him and picked him roughly up by the arm. Cobb growled, but gave up on any resistance. Soon he was gone, leaving his Point Man and Architect to deal with the inevitable.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**Updates will be sufficiently slower due to increased school work. Thank you for your patience and reviews!**

Arthur growled at Phillips. "Why do you need us?"

Phillips shrugged. "I need a decent Point Man and Architect." He narrowed his eyes. "Now, I'm gonna untie you, and if you throw a punch, then you're dead within seconds."

Arthur kept his composure whilst Phillips approached them. He loosened Ariadne's hands first, and she pulled them back in front of her, rubbing at her sore wrists. As he untied Arthur, Ariadne noticed Arthur's visible tensing.

"Good," Phillips said, stepping back. "Now stay in here. Do the work we give you, or your friends will be the first to go."

"Are you going to let us go at any point?" Arthur hissed.

Phillips chuckled. "Not likely. See you later. Don't try anything."

Arthur waited before he left before letting out a sigh in frustration. The normally composed Point Man looked at his fiancée and grasped her hand.

"Don't worry Ari, we'll get out of this."

Ariadne sighed. "Arthur, you don't have to promise anything."

He glanced at her and took notice of her tired eyes. She looked paler for certain, and the sight her frazzled hair and rumpled clothing made killed him. She was still beautiful, but Arthur hated her being like this. It made him feel like he wasn't good enough for her, like he wasn't doing enough for her.

"I really do."

He grabbed both of her hands, pulled her into his chest, holding her closer. She sighed into his shirt, whilst he traced curving patterns on her back.

"So…" he breathed. "…How long have you known that you're pregnant?"

"Around a month."

"Ari, why didn't you tell me?" he sighed.

She felt her eyes rim with tears. "Because I wanted to take the job. I knew you wouldn't let me if you found out I was pregnant…"

"Maybe if you told me, we wouldn't be in this situation," he frowned. "I deserved to know that you were pregnant with my child."

"I know," she started crying. "I'm so sorry, Arthur."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just made you feel worse," he apologised, quickly feeling guilty.

_It's not her fault, you idiot. You're the one that got her in this condition._

Arthur sighed deeply at his inner thoughts. "I suppose all we can do now is listen to what they say."

"I want to go home," she sobbed.

"I know, I know."

"People will realise we're missing," Eames sighed. "They'll come looking for us."

Phillips sighed. "Yes, but I know for a fact that you are all very insistent on your privacy, that you would never tell _anyone_ where you are…probably not the best move when you're stuck in a predicament like this."

Cobb mentally cursed himself. He wish he had taken just a second to tell Miles where he could be located.

"You have till the end of the week."

Yusuf looked up fearfully. "Until what?"

Phillips shrugged. "You have till the end of the week. Then I think we'll have had our purpose with you."

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**I'm really sorry for the late update.**

"Hey, look at me." Arthur placed his hand under Ariadne's chin and tilted it slightly so she was looked at him. "Don't worry, We'll get out of this," he promised.

She nodded. "Ok."

He eyebrows furrowed. In concern. "How do you feel?"

"Strange."

"Bad strange?"

She shook her head. "Different strange. I feel…." She let her hand fall to her stomach. "Kind of tired…sick and hungry. But really hungry."

Arthur smirked ever so slightly. "So nothing different."

"Shut up."

The door snapped open and Ariadne snapped her hand away from her stomach. Arthur straightened.

"Here," Smith snapped, throwing a file at Arthur, who caught it quickly and gracefully as Ariadne noticed.

"What is this?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

Smith narrowed his eyes towards Arthur. "Work. Get it done."

"Or what?" Arthur replied, close to hissing.

Quickly, Smith moved off the room, avoiding Arthur's death gaze. He grabbed Ariadne's throat and slamming her against the peeling wall. Ariadne felt her head spin, and she let a small whelp escape her lips. Arthur stiffened.

"Just get it done, or I will _kill _you."

He released her throat and walked out, muttering something under his breath in disgust. Ariadne's hand flew up to her throat as Arthur rushed to her side, grasping her arm.

"Ari?"

Ariadne shivered slightly before pausing. Arthur stared at her for the next few moments.

"Ariadne. Say something." Ariadne blinked before letting a few tears fall. A small few sobs escape her lips before she fell into Arthur's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Arthur frowned and stroked her hair, allowing her to break down.

* * *

Eames frowned at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"About what?" Cobb sighed.

"About this. It's my fault, I should have ben more cautious about taking any odd job."

"Eames, there's no point in apologising," Yusuf pointed out. "The only thing we need to focus on right now is getting out of this. We all have places we need to be. Arthur and Ariadne should be getting married, you and I should be in Mombassa and Cobb should be with his children."

"Yusuf's right," Cobb sighed. "The only thing is, we need a plan, and I don't think we're capable of doing much at the moment."

"Well we can't wait long or they'll kill us. You know they will," Eames pointed out.

Cobb nodded. "But we can't plan anything without Arthur or Ariadne. God knows what they're doing to them."

* * *

"So...what do you want to do with them?"

Phillips scratched out elaborate patterns on the old, dusty desk with his fingernail. Smith stood over him, angry.

"I'm telling you, if you want any of them dead, I'll do it right now." He made a motion across his neck with his finger.

Phillips rolled his eyes. "We can't just take them out. I want them to suffer for what they did to me."

"But I thought that was just Cobb and the Point Man. Why do we need the others?"

Phillips stood up. "Because that's the only way we can really get to them. Through each other."

Smith's eyebrows knotted together in a confused fashion. "I don't understand what you mean."

"The only way to make them suffer, is to break their trust." Phillips smiled cruelly. "We're going to get Cobb to kill each of his team-mates."

Smith blinked. "But...how?"

"...Inception."


End file.
